


doctor says i'm lacking vitamin u

by stardots



Series: Quesadilla [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged up characters, Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, M/M, pining donghyuck, rated for language, so no underaged drinking, yoonoh plays cupid again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 14:03:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10832772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardots/pseuds/stardots
Summary: Donghyuck lives and breathes Mark, and it's a problem if Mark doesn't live and breathe Donghyuck as well





	doctor says i'm lacking vitamin u

**Author's Note:**

> there's like mild brief SUPER BRIEF mention of organs cause. splatter movies. anwyas. i love markhyuck. and i play too much nintendo games.
> 
> to really understand donghyuck and yoonoh's .. relationship.. 1UP from this series should be read but if ur too lazy donghyuck basically beats yoonoh in every single game there is and they havent met face to face, but other than that this fic is p much a stand alone with brief mentions of events in the previous fics

“It’s a shame there’s no prize for this.” Mark murmured after Donghyuck got his fourth first place. “It’s like you’re playing 50cc instead of playing against actual people in mirrored mode.”

“That’s actually not a bad idea, but I don’t have any money to put in that pot.” Donghyuck frowned, waiting for the last round of the Mario Kart tournament to start. He was hoping Yoonoh wouldn’t rage quit on him like he had done quite some times before, but there was also a new guy in the race today, so maybe the older didn’t want to show his real self just yet.

“All your cash goes into _pot_ noodles.” Mark let out a snort mid-sentence, trying to swallow his giggles, and Donghyuck just gave him an unamused stare.

“Is it too late to change roommates after three months?”

“You can change if your roommate is offensive, violent or discriminating against you or your belongings, but don’t worry, I’m not _potting_ anything against you. The L is silent.” Mark guffawed at his own pun, which he even felt the need to explain, sounding very much like a puppy-parrot hybrid with his (adorable) awful laugh. Donghyuck bit his lip, trying to keep himself together, but Mark was really testing him with this hi-I’m-Mark-Lee-and-I’m-sunshine-in-human-form crap he got going on. “C’mon, that was a good one!”

“Don’t take this to heart, but I’m not seeing any _pot_ -ential in your jokes.”

Donghyuck’s input (inpot) made Mark laugh even harder, and Donghyuck struggled keeping up with the game while laughing himself. No matter how lame Mark could be, Donghyuck always felt the urge to be just as lame.

(His favorite daydream was about him and Mark trying to outdo each other with cheesy pick-up lines, but their relationship was purely platonic, so he tried being content with their lame puns.)

-

“I’m so screwed.” Donghyuck moaned, head buried in his… he wasn’t sure but he really hoped it was his programming book and not his lunch. He moved his hand up to feel around his face, but it only felt like paper so he let out a relieved sigh.

“Did you spill something on your keyboard again?” Yuta asked, already on his laptop, working on their assignment. Bless the professors for teaming up third years and first years, because Donghyuck loved procrastinating and Yuta just worked on autopilot after being close to finishing his degree.

“No, I have a crush.” Yuta hummed as an answer. “On my roommate.”

Yuta just hummed again, prompting Donghyuck to kick his shin under the table.

“Hey, I’m not fucking cupid, I have my own love problems.” The Japanese growled, kicking Donghyuck back.

“Oh yeah, I heard about you trying to woo… what’s his face? Dongjung? Mongyoung?”

“Doyoung, you ass.”

“Who cares, anyways you were pretty pathetic apparently at that party before break.” Yuta kicked him, again. “If I’m sporting a bruise tomorrow, I’ll wear shorts and show the professor.”

“You mean, wear shorts and show off your legs to your roommate, so he knows what he’s missing.” Yuta snorted, because he knew Donghyuck wouldn’t switch partners, Yuta got A on all his assignments after all. The look on Donghyuck’s face was a little worrying though, like he just had an epiphany. “Oh no, please don’t tell me I planted an idea into your head.”

“What’s the weather forecast for tomorrow?”

-

“You’re so dumb, Donghyuck.” Mark chided, wrapping the younger in an electric blanket. “Who wears shorts in _January_!?”

No comments on his nice calves, but Donghyuck took what he could get, and Mark babying him was a close to perfect outcome.

(He regrets it when he still has a cold a week later, Yuta laughs in his face because of it.)

-

When Mark admitted he’s never had a Nintendo console, Donghyuck was fast to persuade him to get himself one.

It was a 3DS XL Luigi edition, because Mark reminded Donghyuck of Luigi (“I’m not too fond of green” “Mark Lee, do you know how amazing green looks on you?” “D-Donghyuck…” (that’s not how the conversation went but Donghyuck would like to believe it did)), because Mark makes funny squeaky noises. It also kind of matched with Donghyuck’s Animal Crossing printed one, but Mark luckily didn’t notice that.

Deciding to ease Mark into the fantastic world of Nintendo games with something nice and carefree, Donghyuck introduced him to Animal Crossing: New Leaf. He helped Mark start up his mayor life, quickly guiding him through the basics (Mark got excited when he caught a sea bass, because it was big and _oh my gosh is this worth a lot Donghyuck?_ and Donghyuck really didn’t have the heart to tell him that sea basses fucking sucked) so they could visit each other's towns.

“LOOK ANOTHER FISH!”

“I’m standing right next to you, I can see it on my screen.” Donghyuck failed miserably to hide his smile, but it wasn’t like Mark could see it, too busy focusing on his game. “Hope for a red snapper-”

“DAB!” Mark dabbed, because he caught a dab, and Donghyuck dabbed so he could smack Mark’s face. “Ouch…”

“Don’t do that in close proximity to me, I will kick you out.”

“You can’t kick me out though, I live here!” Mark pouted, and Donghyuck was weak. So, so weak.

“I meant from my town, man. _My town_.”

“Oh.” They fished some more, Mark cheering because he sold his catch for a whopping 3,000 bells (Donghyuck cried when he threw away a tuna, because Mark didn’t like tunas and didn’t understand that in the game they were worth more than an entire bag of sea basses). “Donghyuck, someone has an open town!”

“It’s Yoonoh, let’s go wreck him in mini games.” And so they did, and to no one’s surprise, Hansol and Yoonoh were playing together when Mark and Donghyuck arrived. Donghyuck had previously been suspicious of the two’s relationship, and seeing their characters in couple shirts made him throw up a little in his mouth. They were glaringly pink, a big heart with a Y on Hansol’s and a H on Yoonoh’s. Donghyuck also lowkey cried because would he and Mark ever?

“You’re sick at this, what the heck.” Mark commented when Donghyuck raided all the fossils in the scavenger game for the third time, Yoonoh spewing curses in the chat.

“It comes with having only one life, and that said life is being a mayor in a town filled with furries.”

 **Yoonoh:** _if we ever meet irl im ending ur life u piece of SHIT_

“Since your life is your game, I guess he’ll have to take your 3DS.” Mark giggled, and Donghyuck lightly flicked his forehead. Either Mark bruised real fast, or he was blushing, and Donghyuck knew better than to feed into any of the other’s reactions. _Lee Donghyuck, why have you never thought about the fact that your roommate might be a token straight and read bellaxedward fanfictions even though Twilight is dead oh my God-_

 **Mark:** _that’s not nice :(_   
**Mark:** _i prefer him alive_  
**Mark:** _and with me_  
**Haechan:** _skdjksdjs_   
**Haechan:** _if u cant beat me in smashbros u cant beat me irl_   
**Haechan:** _thats just how it is i dont make the rules_   
**Hansol:** _LMAO  
_ **Yoonoh:** _sorry g2g remembered an assignment bye!_

When Yoonoh shut his town, effectively kicking Mark and Donghyuck out, they decided it was time for lunch. Donghyuck held his head over the boiling pot of ramen so he could pretend the redness on his face was due to “steam therapy” and not Mark’s comment that had him thinking of possible relationships. Relationships, as in Mark and Donghyuck flying to Vegas or something and getting married and Mark’s vows would have “I prefer him alive and with me” at the end.

(That would end in Donghyuck’s early death, so maybe they shouldn’t be the vows.)

-

A week later, there had been no progress in Donghyuck’s (one-sided) love life.

Somehow, Donghyuck was dragged to an anti-valentines party, and for an anti-valentines party, there were way too many couples. Unless they weren’t, and were just lonely people finding each other to make out and… other things.

Pre-drinks had been wild, and Donghyuck is blaming Yuta’s boyfriend, because that dude had been pouring up Mark and Donghyuck’s cups like they had just trekked through a desert. Everyone thought Doyoung, the boyfriend, was a goody two shoes, but he was wilder than Yuta and that said something. Mark apparently could handle alcohol pretty well, Donghyuck couldn't, and as soon as they arrived at the party Donghyuck had jumped onto a table to dance, effectively losing Mark in the process.

A drunk Donghyuck looking for Mark ensued, slinging himself onto random strangers in hope of hearing the squeaky noise Mark would make when Donghyuck flung himself onto him. He saw a blonde head in the crowd, hoping for once he hit jackpot, but the dude was too tall to be Mark. He was beautiful as hell, and Donghyuck drooled.

“You’re like- awfully pretty.” Donghyuck slurred, holding onto the male’s sleeve like it was his life line. “If I didn’t already have this humongous case of love-titus for my roommate, his name is Mark by the way, I’d totally have a crush on you.”

“Thank you, you’re so cute!” The pretty boy smiled, with fucking _dimples_ , and why did he have to be blonde like Mark? It only hurt Donghyuck more. “Do you want to come take some shots with me? I’m drunk and you’re drunk but-“

“-we’re not drunk enough!” They said at the same time, falling into fits of giggles. Donghyuck thought he might’ve found his soulmate, even though that’s actually Mark. Even with Adonis standing in front of him, asking him to drink _with_ him, all Donghyuck could think of was Mark. Where even was Mark?

“I just need to find my boyfriend, hold on.” And Donghyuck held onto the sleeve still, and trailed after the stranger as he went boyfriend hunting. They both stumbled around a little too much, knocking into people every once in a while, laughing as curses were thrown after them. It was a strange bonding ritual, but Donghyuck hoped they’d remember each other the next day and become great friends and- “Hansol, over here!”

“Yoonoh, I was looking for you all over the place!”

_Oh, shit._

_Shit, shit, SHIT._

“Babe, I missed you!” Yoonoh, _fucking Yoonoh_ , whined while clinging onto Hansol’s arm, Donghyuck carefully trying to step away from the crime scene. He didn’t get far before Yoonoh grabbed him, pulling him towards Hansol. “I’m gonna do shots with him, he told me I was pretty! Hansol, meet… uh, what’s your name?”

“My name is…” _Quick, Donghyuck, think of something. Oh, a street sign!_ “… street sign.”

“Okay… street sign.” Hansol muttered and didn’t seem to buy it, but Yoonoh had already paid cash for the lame name because he nodded excitedly and dragged Donghyuck inside to the table with drinks.

“It’s my birthday street sign, so we have to celebrate real good.” Yoonoh explained as he poured up a lot of glasses, Donghyuck wasn’t exactly in his right mind to count. He really needed an escape, but he knew like no one, and Yoonoh was holding him in a vice grip. How he, drunk as he was, managed to pour with only one hand was beyond the freshman.

“Happy birthday man!” Donghyuck cheered, because hey, keep your friends close but your enemies closer. “You getting some cake later, if you know what I mean?”

“If you mean like. A layered chocolate cake. God I want brownies.” Jaehyun gave Donghyuck and Hansol who finally caught up with them a shot each, not even saying cheers before he himself knocked one down. “Hansol, make me brownies.”

“I can’t bake, babe.”

Yoonoh started crying, and in turn, Donghyuck too. Yoonoh cried because no fucking brownies, and Donghyuck cried because Mark can make fucking brownies.

-

When Donghyuck woke up, he regretted all his life decisions. He doesn’t remember much after arriving to the party, just blonde hair, and wondered if he had done something brave-by-alcohol and confessed to Mark. It had after all been Valentine’s.

He was unable to open his eyes, the ache pounding in his head too much for his poor retinas to handle, and why was he so damn warm? He heard someone groan next to him, and then felt someone shift on the other side of where the noise came from. Soon, the numbness in his limbs faded, and he felt more limbs than his own.

“Uh, what the fuck.” Someone mumbled, and Donghyuck peeked his eyes open to see someone blonde that definitely wasn’t Mark. Suddenly, like a train wreck, memories of the party came tumbling into his head. “Why do I think of street signs when I look at you, what the fuck, why the fuck are you in my bed?”

“He told us his name is street sign before you took a vodka bottle and made us chug half of it each, that’s all I can remember.” A new voice said, and Donghyuck turned around and saw another guy with black hair and too wide eyes for it to be hangover day.

“That’s my name.” How Donghyuck was gonna get out of this, he had no idea, and what even happened to Mark last night? At least all of them were clothed, Donghyuck let out a relieved sigh at his retained dignity. Now, he just needed to escape the cuddle fest with Yoonoh (he shuddered) and Hansol, and find his way to his own dorm room.

After a few minutes of awkward silence, the two others fell asleep, and Donghyuck wondered if the trek back to his dorm room (in the same building, bless) was what a walk of shame felt like.

Mark was tucked into his bed asleep, phone in hand. When Donghyuck checked his own phone ( _it’s only 7.30 am what even_ ) he felt his heart clench, because there were 27 missed calls from his roommate. His mind was still kind of fuzzy, and he felt bad, so Donghyuck’s logic was to lie down next to Mark and snuggle into him as an apology.

-

(When Donghyuck woke up (again), he regretted all his life decisions (again). A week later and Mark still didn’t look at him unless necessary.)

-

“Help me.” Desperate times called for desperate measures, and Yuta somehow managed to land himself a boyfriend, so he couldn’t be that useless.

“What do you need help with, website design?” The Japanese asked as he sipped on his coffee, which Donghyuck bought because he had dared to wake Yuta from his nap.

“Help me get a boyfriend, and that boyfriend has to have the name Mark Lee on his birth certificate.”

“Lil guy, I’m horrible at things like this.”

“How come you and Doyoung are still together then?” Donghyuck raised and challenging eyebrow, and Yuta just smiled.

“We both hate romantic things and fight, so hate sex.”

“I’m too young for this.”  
“You asked.” Donghyuck sighed dramatically, and Yuta smiled wider. “I do have a friend who is good at playing cupid though, want me to set you up with him?”

“Nakamoto Yuta, do you even have to ask?”

-

“Street sign.”

When Yuta said cupid, Donghyuck thought he meant that one really handsome literature student, not Jung Yoonoh and all his 182 centimeters.

“Uh-”

“Or should I say, _Donghyuck_.”

“About that, I would like to give my deepest apologies and-” He couldn’t finish his sentence before he was brought into a chokehold, and man, he was _choking_. Yoonoh leaned close into his ear, and Donghyuck had never been more terrified in his entire life.

“Listen here, twerp, and listen good.” Donghyuck nodded desperately, wondering if this was considered assault and hoped a teacher would walk past and save his sorry ass. “I’ll help you with your crush, but on one condition.”

“Anything, I’ll do anything!”

“Okay, good!” Yoonoh pulled away with a grin, all sweet and literal sparkles surrounding him. It was like straight out of an anime, and Mark had that ability too. Some people were just dangerous to Donghyuck’s wellbeing. “So what do you need help with?”

“So, my roommate, Mark, crush. Not crush him, but I have a crush on him.” Donghyuck stuttered, wary of the older’s weird mood swings. “I kinda slept with him uninvited? No, that sounds wrong, we just shared a bed, and now he won’t even talk to me!”

“Mark, as in the guy you played acnl with?”

“That one.”

“Well, give me a few days and all information on him and your interactions with each other.” Yoonoh handed over his phone, making Donghyuck add himself as a contact. “Send it over text, I have to get to class.”

“Uh, thank you.” Yoonoh wasn’t too bad, but he could still possibly murder Donghyuck in his sleep, so he acted politely. “By the way, what was your condition?”

“Teach me how to kick ass in Mario Kart.” WIth that, Yoonoh went his way, and Donghyuck was magically still alive.

-

 **YooNO:** _i cant believe ive been choosing the wrong wheels all this time_  
**DingDong:** _i told u they work better for bikes_  
**YooNO:** _u saved my life now i can finally beat hansol and make him do shit for me_  
**DingDong:** _bro_   
**DingDong:** _r u blind_   
**DingDong:** _hes so damn whipped he already does everything u ask him_  
**YooNO:** _…_   
**YooNO:** _u rite ayy lmao_   
**YooNO:** _anyways back to ur love life_   
**YooNO:** _as a certified gay i would like to share that mark def has something for u too_   
**DingDong:** _how r u sure_   
**DingDong:** _what if he’s just a friendly guy_   
**DingDong:** _and takes pity on me cause my only friends r online and_   
**DingDong:** * _sighs* you and yuta_  
**YooNO:** _u r abt to lose that fr i end sta t u s_  
**YooNO:** _has it ever popped into ur mind_   
**YooNO:** _that he might be flirting with you_   
**YooNO:** _but he thinks u r the one being friendly_   
**YooNO:** _so when he woke up and u guys were in the same bed he probably died inside bc he thinks ur snuggling him platonically but he just wanna kiss u now after seeing ur face up close and keeps his distance bc he doesnt wanna mess up the #bromance_   
**DingDong:** _that sounds like a overused cliche fanfic plot ngl_   
**YooNO:** l _ife in this universe is a cliche fanfic_  
**DingDong:** _what kind of conspiracy_ _  
_ **YooNO:** _*xfiles theme*_

-

“Mark.” Donghyuck piped up, but it drowned in the sound of Bruno Mars. How dare that guy sing about doing expensive things for some chick when Donghyuck was struggling with regular people’s life problems? Mark was reading a book, glasses perched on his nose, and he looked beyond adorable. “Mark Lee.”

It wasn’t more audible than his first attempt, so Mark still didn’t hear him. Donghyuck’s hope for his happy ever after was dwindling, and soon he would be crying outside a 24/7 corner store while belting Taylor Swift lyrics.

“If you don’t reply to me, I’ll kiss you.” There was no reply, and Donghyuck could feel himself become the human embodiment of the emotion embarrassment. He contemplated if he should actually do it for two more songs, but he was a coward, and when the going gets though, cowards sleep away their problems. It’s not like Mark heard him anyways.

It was rather late, so he decided he could just turn into bed and hope the awkward air around him and Mark would evaporate with the help of fairy dust in the morning. He turned off the lamp hanging over his bed, setting his alarm because _ew, morning class_ and tucking himself in. He had just found the right position when the volume of Calvin Harris’ new single got muted, even though Mark was aware Donghyuck could sleep through an apocalyptic war. It was silent for a few moments, but then it was broken.

“Aren’t you gonna kiss me?”

Donghyuck sprung up, staring at Mark like he was some 5000 year old bones, and Donghyuck was an archeologist who just found them. To put it simple, he stared in disbelief. Mark was still in the same position, reading his book, and Donghyuck suddenly noticed it had been upside down the entire time.

He didn’t even hesitate, getting out of bed and sprinted over to Mark, climbing over him and sitting down on his stomach. Mark guffawed, gasping for air because Donghyuck had literally jumped ontop of him. Once he recomposed himself, he looked up at Donghyuck with a warm smile, and Donghyuck felt his chest combust. It wouldn’t be pretty if it actually did, some organs spread here and there, but Mark would still look beautiful smack in the middle of a splatter movie.

“I’ll kiss you.” Donghyuck stated, gaze not moving away from Mark’s.

“Kiss me.”

“I’m gonna do it.”

“Go ahead.”

“You can’t stop me, you really can’t.”

“It’s a green light.”

“I’ll lean down and I’ll kiss you and you better like it and like me because I like you so much-” He was broken off by Mark leaning up, shutting him up with his lips. It felt nice, a soft hand cupping Donghyuck’s chin, Mark’s glasses slipping further so the frame bumped against the bridge of Donghyuck’s nose, and lips tasting like reeses pieces.

Donghyuck would tell people he didn’t cry while they kissed, but Mark knew the truth.

-

 **DingDong:** _i cant believe ur theory was right_ _  
_ **YooNO:** _asdfghjkl_

-

 **Yutaku:** _u r dead to me_  
**Yutaku:** _i owe yoonoh a massage now_  
**Yutaku:** _couldn’t u wait to step up ur game with mr. roomate for ONE MORE DAY_  
**Kid who dont know programming:** _buy bts one more day on itunes #BTSBBMAs_  
**Yutaku:** _not u too_  
**Yutaku:** _why r all my friends armys_ _  
_**Yutaku:** _WHERE WAS THE HASHTAG FOR ACTUAL KING YUNHO’S RETURN HUH!?_

-

“Are you a fruit?”

“Mark, don’t.” That usually meant _Mark, yes_ , so Mark continued.

“Because honeydew you know how fine you look right now?”

“That’s it, we’re over.”

“Over the rainbow, because at the end I found a pot of gold, and it was you.”

Donghyuck had fantasized about outdoing each other with cheesy pickup lines, but he regrets spending his new year’s wish on that.

(He actually doesn’t, especially not when Mark tangles his hand in Donghyuck’s hair and brings him in for a kiss.)

**Author's Note:**

> this marks the end of the quesadilla series *wipes tears* but im a sucker for college aus so ill probably write a shit tonne of more in the future  
> next ships for next series.. i dont even kno stay tuned if they even happen rip


End file.
